Picture Perfect
by Lovetowrite86
Summary: Janie Briggs grew up in Charming, went away to college came back. She always loved Charming. She is surprised when a childhood crush who also dated her sister years ago shows up at the daycare she's doing work for. She is drawn to his son and when they meet a connection is made. (sorry not sure how to summarize this one yet)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own SOA! So I haven't stopped working on Sweet Surprises and this story has been weighing on my mind as well as some other ones. Please let me know what you think. The reviews will either encourage me to proceed with it or just give up on it. Thank you!**

**Picture Perfect Chapter 1:**

Janie Briggs walked into the only licensed daycare in Charming. She had grown up in this town, went to this exact daycare. Mrs. O'Laney who was now in her 70's still opened it up every morning, although now her granddaughters ran it and taught the children. "Good Morning Janie!" Mrs. O'Laney said coming from the back hallway. "Good morning Mrs. O'Laney." Janie said back cheerfully. She took the duffel bags she was carrying over to the corner and started setting up her equipment. She had left Charming long enough to get her photography degree and had come back just a couple of months ago. The town hadn't changed very much in the time that she was gone. The Sons of Anarchy were still protecting the town. She liked the way Charming was. It was small, beautiful and safe…for the most part. When she moved back to town she had come to the daycare and talked to Mrs. O'Laney about taking pictures and creating memory books for the children. Mrs. O'Laney was delighted to have it done. "All the parents wanted me to thank you graciously for taking their children's pictures and creating these books Janie." Mrs. O'Laney said smiling. Janie smiled back and nodded. "I don't mind at all. Children are my favorite to capture." And went back to setting up her tripod, and the backdrop that she had brought for the children. It was a sky with clouds scattered. She had a fake tree stump that looked real. Once she was set up she walked up to the counter where Mrs. O'Laney's daughter Courtney was sitting. "Hey Court! I am ready for the first class whenever they are." She states before going back and making sure her gear was set up perfectly.

"Alright we got that fire put out." Jax said climbing on his bike. Clay nodded at him. "You coming for family dinner tonight" Clay asked climbing on his bike. "Yeah I just have to go get my truck and pick Abel up from daycare." Jax said putting his helmet on his head and pulled away from the curb. Jax pulled up to the daycare and saw a medium sized suburban parked in the entry way. It wasn't one that he had seen there before. Over the fence he could see a women and rich brown hair snapping a camera of the children. What caught his attention was that she was currently focusing on taking pictures of his 3 year old Abel. Jax walked into the daycare and waved at Courtney before heading into Abel's classroom to enter the play yard. Upon seeing his dad enter Abel ran full force across the yard. "Daddy!" He yelled. Jax smiled and picked him up. "He little man! How are you?" He asked kissing his small son on the head. "I am good Daddy. I got my picture taken today." Abel boasted proudly. Jax nodded and pointed to the woman. "Did she take your picture?" He asked. Abel nodded. Janie walked towards them. "You have a beautiful son." She said smiling. "Thank you…I don't want to be rude but why are you taking pictures of my son?" Jax asked. He was unaware of the pictures and memory books. Tara usually dropped Abel off and picked him up. Even though they weren't together she was the only woman Abel knew as a mother. "My name is Janie and I run my own photography studio. Today was the day for pictures. Abel fascinates me. He photographs very well. Would you like to see?" Janie said in way of explanation. It was at that moment Jax realized that Abel was all dressed up. "Oh I am sorry. His mom usually takes care of that. And thank you. He is a little handsome devil." Jax said blushing. She looked at him with deep sea-green eyes. Jax was transfixed for a moment. She leaned her camera so that he could see some of the snap shots that she had gotten of Abel playing. "I will pick the best ones of each child and place them periodically in the memory book. I went here as a kid. I think a memory book would be something that all kids should have. Memories are better with pictures." Janie said smiling. "You went here?" Jax asked shocked. It would think that he would have remembered her. Her hair and eyes definitely stood out. Janie giggled. "Yeah I did. Born and raised the Charming way." She tilted her head to the side. "Wow I don't remember you at all." Jax said shocked. "Oh you probably saw me around a few times, but I am ten years younger than you." Janie said letting out some information. Jax smiled. She looked 20 but was she was 25. "Hmm…I still don't." Jax laughed. They started walking towards the door and entering the classroom. "You will. You dated my older sister." Janie said as they walked into the lobby. She packed her camera up and Jax got an even more confused look on his face. "Who's your sister?" He asked. Janie started laughing. "I see your reputation is correct. My sister is one Cecilia Briggs." The look that fell upon Jax's face threw Janie into a fit of giggles. "I was like 16 when I dated her…wait now I remember you." Jax said smiling. Little Janie was the one that used to bug the shit out of them whenever he went over. "You were used to stick carrots up your nose at dinner so you wouldn't have to eat them." Jax said pointing at her. Janie looked down laughing and nodding at the same time. "And I still don't like them." She said looking towards her vehicle. "Well I have to go. I want to get started on editing these." She said patting her bag. Jax nodded. "It was nice seeing you again Little Janie." Janie blushed. No one had called her that in years. She blushed deeply. She always had a crush on Jax.

Janie sat at her computer hours later going through the pictures that she had taken in the play yard. She caught a picture perfect moment between Abel and Jax. Other than Jax wearing his cut you wouldn't have guessed he was in a "motorcycle club". She wondered what they really did. She like everyone else had their suspicion and knew of some of the stuff that was possible. Even though she knew he and his club were dangerous, she wasn't afraid.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The response on this story has been amazing! Thank you for all that reviewed. Please continue to review. They motivate me! This chapter will be super exciting so please don't be mad. Please review I would like to know your thoughts! I do not own SOA!**

**Chapter 2**

Janie sat in her studio going through all the pictures she had taken at the daycare the day before. She kept returning to pictures of Abel. He was such a cute little boy. She hadn't even known he was Jax's son until Jax came and picked him up. She heard the front door open and saw Jacob Hale walk in. "Good morning Mr. Hale." Janie greeted him. She didn't like him; she didn't vote for him and would have rather seen Oswald taken over the lead in Charming. "Good morning Janie. Call me Jacob. How's business going?" Jacob greeted her. Janie nodded. "So far it's going great. Can't believe no one ever thought to open up a business like this before." Janie stated. "Well you know the Son's keep that from happening." Jacob said touching one of the photographs that hung as decoration. It was on that she took in school. It was of a little girl standing in the ruins of her home after a tsunami had it. It was sad and beautiful at the same time. "I am not sure what you mean Mr. Ha—Jacob." Janie said playing dumb. The only business that got chased away was business that tried to open up bigger chains or flat out denied they lived in Charming and were trying to change it. "Oh so I take it Clay and his buddies haven't paid a visit yet?" Jacob inquired. Janie shook her head. "I am barely here unless I am working on photos or have an appointment." Janie stated looking at him curiously. "What are you wanting Jacob?" She asked point blank. She really didn't want to play twenty questions. She had no idea what the SONS had to do with her business. She knew they offered protection for a certain price but no one ever approached her.

"We are wanting to try a new idea out; you know get more people in town. I wanted to talk to you about a job." Jacob said finally getting down to his reason for his visit. Janie nodded. "I'm listening but I am not making any promises." She stated. "We want to make a picture information book. You would only be responsible for taking the pictures; we want a picture or two taken of every business so that once it's all put together that we can place them in a kind of like Welcome to Charming building. You know a rest area type of place. We think that it would be good for business." Jacob laid the plan out. Janie nodded. "I guess I could do that. Let me calculate the cost of everything and I will get back to you on it." She stated turning around and going back to her pictures. She needed to go back to the daycare today to do the classes that she had missed. Jacob nodded and left smiling smugly. Janie Briggs was going to be a bigger help to him than she knew.

"Is everyone ok?" Jax shouted. Someone had just done a drive by on the club house. Everyone was standing up and he was hearing "Whole" Shouted throughout the clubhouse. Thanking god as he stepped outside. Chibbs followed him out. "Aye Jackie Boy…Do you we know who might have done this?" They both lit a cigarette. Jax had taken over as president of the club recently. Thinking deeply. "It might have been cartel shit. I need to call Romeo." He said scrunching his face. He didn't want all this stress. He wanted his club earning straight and out of danger. Chibs nodded. Bobby had recently stood down from the VP position and Chibs had taken it on. "I am gonna go get the kid." Jax said sauntering over to his bike. Abel was now big enough that he could ride on the front. Or at least that is what Jax had decided right then. He saw Tara's cutlass pull in. "Hey…Jax…wait!" She called stopping in front of his bike. "Are you getting Abel today?" She asked stepping out of her car. "Yeah I was just heading that way." Jax said nodding to the helmet in his hand. "Ok...good. Can you drop this off to them?" Tara asked handing Jax a file folder. Jax nodded. "It's his medical records, update shots and what not that they have to keep on file." Tara stated handing him the file. Jax nodded. "Ok. Thanks Tara." They both got onto/into their vehicles.

Jax pulled up to the daycare and saw that cop cars, fire trucks and ambulances were surrounding what was left of the burning building. He rushed off his bike to join the crowd. His eyes searching for the teachers, kids and specifically Abel. He saw that they were in the corner of the play yard. Jax's heart started thumping...they were still too close. He ran past the crowd, hopping over the fence. "We need to get them away from here!" He yelled running towards the women trying to protect the children. The older ones stood back by the fence and the infants and toddlers 2 or 3 to a bed were in cribs from the nursery. Mrs. O'Laney stood looking terrified and crying. This was her life…her hopes and dreams in flames. Jax helped the teachers and Mrs. O'Laney over the fence and then started passing babies. He didn't notice that she was there until realized that a kid was handed to him. The fire was starting to spread and was not nipping at the wood chips on the ground. One of the teachers stood waiting at the fence for one of the babies to be handed. "Jax help me. We are gonna just put the cribs over." Janie said picking up one end. Jax picked up the other. One by one they lifted the cribs over the fence handing them to teachers on the other side. Police men and fire men were then coming over and taking the kids. Parents could be heard from the front of the building screaming for their kids. Just has half the wood chips became fully inflamed Jax and Janie jumped the fence. "Abel…Where's Abel?!" Jax yelled. He hadn't seen him when he had arrived. "Jax he's right over there!" Janie yelled and before he knew it she jumped over the fence.

Janie coughed and tried holding her breath. She could see Abel in the top part of a jungle gym on the other end of the playground. She thanked his lucky stars that the fire hadn't reached there yet. She could see it starting to nip the bottom of it though. She climbed up the side of it. She could hear Jax screaming and could see out of the corner of her eye that a cop and fireman were holding him back. She climbed to the top. "Abel…do you remember me?" Janie asked. She was trying to be as calm as possible, she didn't need him freaking out and running. Abel nodded. "I scared." He started crying. Janie nodded. "Yeah I am too buddy. We have to get off of here though. She could see the side he was on started to lower. "I am gonna save you and give you to your daddy ok?" Janie told him as she reached out and grabbed him. The side he had been on was starting giving way and she could feel the side they were now on was getting ready to fall forward. She wrapped her arms around Abel and with a firm jump leaped off the jungle gym. She heard gasps and she hit the ground Abel still firmly in her arms. She looked up to see the tall two story jungle gym fall to the ground. They still weren't out of danger because the wood chips were catching around them. Janie attempted to grab Abel with her right arm and found she couldn't… her arm was broken. She could see a little of the bone. "Ok Abel we are gonna roll." Janie said curling her left arm around him. They rolled and Janie was on top of Abel. She let go of him for a split second to stand up and swooped him up in her left arm and ran to Jax at the fence. She lifted him up and Jax grabbed him. "I can't jump the fence!" Janie yelled. Everything was on fire now. "Come one help me!" Jax yelled. He had passed Abel to one of the teachers. Janie turned around and gasped. The fire was out of control. Jax and fireman lifted Janie out of the fence just as the fire started licking the spot she had been in. "Go get Abel." Janie said as the fireman helped her up.

The fire was finally under control. The parents had all gotten their kids and returned home. Jax stood with Mrs. O'Laney staring at the mound of ash. "I don't know what happened." Mrs. O'Laney said sobbing. Jax took the elderly woman in his arms. "We will get it rebuilt Mrs. O'Laney." Jax stated just letting her cry in his arms. They were going to have to wait for the report to find out what exactly had happened. Jax prayed it wasn't arson. "I am gonna go to the hospital and check on everyone that is there. Why don't you go home and rest?" Jax stated waving for Mrs. O'Laney's granddaughter Shelby to come get her. Abel had been standing there the whole time. "Daddy can I see mommy while we are there?" Abel asked. Jax nodded. They got on his bike.

Tara was outside waiting when she saw Jax and Abel pull up. "Jax what happened?" She asked taking Abel off the bike. Jax shook his head. "I don't know. Place was in flames when I showed up. Can you keep him while I check on the other?" he asked patting Abel on the back. Tara nodded. "Most have already gone home. A woman named Janie is in room 205. They are keeping her overnight." Tara informed him. They had kept her there to help. "Ok that's who I specifically wanted to see. She saved Abel." Jax said looking at Tara. Tara took a deep breath. "What do you mean?" She clutched Abel to her chest. "She jumped off the jungle gym with him in her arms. That's how she broke her arm." Jax explained. They entered the hospital Tara heading to her office and Jax heading to Janie. He was so thankful that she was there. Abel may not be with them if she hadn't of done what she did. He entered her room and saw that she was sitting up. "Hey darling" Jax stated. Janie looked up at him. "Hi…is Abel ok?" she asked searching his eyes for the answer. "Yeah he's fine. They gave him a breathing treatment and he's been stuck like glue. Thank you" Jax asked. He took her hand in his. Janie nodded. "It's what I could do, I was closer." She stated. She was tired. Her chest and arm hurt. "You mind if I sit with for a while?" Jax asked. Janie shook her head. "Fine by me…just don't be surprised when my family thinks it's the end of the world." She laughed and placed the oxygen mask over face. It helped a little bit. She and Jax started talking neither one of them noticing when her door opened and then stopped at the sound of their voices.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: I do not own SOA! Please review. I hope that everyone liked this chapter. The more reviews I get the more I am inspired to write! Thank you! Oh and the investigative details about the daycare fire will be in the next chapter **

**Chapter 3**

Jax and Janie both looked towards the door as it swung open fully revealing a woman with black hair and blue highlights. She was wearing a white halter top and a short black Minnie skirt. "Well hello Jax!" The woman spoke. Janie put her head in her hands. She would never be enough competition for her sister Cecilia. Her sister was wild. She always had been. She had definitely pushed their parent's limits. Jax looked at the woman before him. She was pretty but seemed like she had taken it to the extremes. "Oh Jax don't tell me that you don't remember me." Cecilia said with a pout. She hadn't even bothered to look at her sister yet. Jax nodded putting two and two together. This was the grown up version of the girl he dated in high school. "Well Hey darling!" He said standing up to hug her. Janie wished the bed she was lying in could swallow her. She didn't save Abel to have a in with Jax. She honestly liked both of them. She had just been in the right place at the right now. She would have saved any child that had been in Abel's position. Jax and Cecilia stood talking for about five minutes before Janie cleared her throat. Cecilia looked over at her. "Oh I am sorry Saint Janie…are we bothering you?" She asked. "No not at all…just thought maybe you came to visit me…you know your sister." Janie stated looking coldly at Cecilia. Cecilia laughed. "I am only here because mom asked me to stop by on my way to work. She would like for me to stay here until she gets here, but…" Cecilia looked at Jax and then continued. "You know I will stay…I will just be late for work. I can't wait to watch Saint Janie finally fall from our parent's grace." She said haughtily pulling a chair from the wall and sitting by Janie's bed. She turned Jax's chair towards hers.

Jax tried keeping Janie in the conversation, but Cecilia kept interrupting. He had to admit looking at the two of them, they couldn't be more different. It appeared that Cecilia had taken on the fast life and was more of a fit for his lifestyle. Janie though now had a special part in his heart. She could have stayed with the crowd in the front staring at the daycare, but no she didn't she jumped the fence, helped him, and then turned around with no second thoughts and saved his son. The door opened and their parents entered the room. They still looked the same. They definitely hadn't forgotten him by the looks on their faces. "Janie!" Their mother ran to the empty side of the bed hugging her child. "What happened?" Their father asked. Janie explained what had happened. After hearing the story their father Jameson turned to Jax. "I knew that you were always trouble. I want you to stay away from Janie before you ruin her too." He stated sizing Jax up and looking over at Cecilia. Jax nodded his head. "Oh yeah…like your kids don't make their own decisions." Jax responded. He walked over to Janie's bed and took her hand. "I just wanted to thank you for saving my sons life." Jax leaned over and kissed her hand and left the room

Cecilia stood up from her sitting position. "Now that that's all over I am heading into work. Chao!" She said leaving the room not speaking to either of her parents. Their mother had only called her because she knew Cecilia lived closer to the hospital and she didn't want Janie to be alone. "You shouldn't have called her Marie. She changed when she was 16. That's not our little girl." Howard stated looking angrily at his wife. Marie burst into tears. She was never going to stop trying to have Cecilia in their lives. Janie just sat in her bed shocked by what had unfolded before her. She had spent her whole life making her parents happy. They weren't happy when she went to college, but they should be happy that she sacrificed herself to save a little boy. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "That boy being Jax's son would have been better off dead." Her father spoke to her for the first time. Janie didn't know why but anger built up in her. "GET OUT!" She yelled at her parents. They both looked shocked. "But honey…pumpkin we want to be here for you." Her mother argued. Janie shook her head. "GET OUT! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF. YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME. I DON'T WANT TO BE AROUND YOU! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT A CHILD SHOULD BE DEAD?!" She started shouting. A nurse ran into the room because Janie's machines started beeping. She had inhaled a lot of smoke and needed to be calm. The nurse placed the oxygen mask over face and reset her machines. "I believe visiting time is over. You will need to leave." She stated looking at Janie's' parents. Her parents picked up their belongings and left. Janie laid her head in her hands and just sobbed.

A couple months later…

Janie was walking down the hallway from her last appointment. They had taken the cast off and had given her full clearance. She could not start building the muscles back up. She stopped when saw Abel with an older woman. He smiled. "Janie!" he yelled releasing the hand of the woman he was holding on to. He ran down the hallway. Janie scooped him up and hugged him. "Hey big guy! How are you?" She asked. Abel beamed. "I ok…Here with Gramma." He said pointing to the woman that Janie now recognized as Gemma, Jax's mom. She hadn't talked to her parents, sister, jax and or well anyone since the fire and hospital. She had no clue what the fire marshals had declared. Since she couldn't use her camera she pretty much kept to herself. Janie let Abel down and nodded to Gemma. "So you're the mysterious woman that saved my son. I have heard a lot about you." Gemma said looking Janie over. "It was nothing. It's something I would want done for my children…if I had any." Janie responded. Gemma looked at her. Jax had been talking about her, but his new/old girlfriend didn't have a lot of nice things to say about Janie. To sum it up any time Cecilia had a chance she was letting everyone know that Janie was a stuck up bitch. "Well thank you. I don't know what Jax would do if it wasn't for Abel." Gemma said taking Janie into an unexpected hug. Janie hugged her back. "Well I have to get going. I get to start working again now that I have full use of my hand again." Janie stated waving her right arm. Gemma could see the scar on her forearm that had required surgeries and stitches.

Janie was back in her studio dusting things off, moving items around. The front door opened again and Jacob Hale again entered. "Good afternoon Janie. How are you?" He greeted her. Janie looked over at him. "I am doing well. I am going to start taking pictures of the town today." She stated informing him that she was accepting the job. "Good…good. Glad to see that you have healed. It's a shame that it happened. Your father had given me the details." Jacob said smiling. "I mean no disrespect Jacob, but my father's account of what happened doesn't mean anything. He never even bothered to get the truth out of me. It's a shame that Mrs. O'Laney lost the daycare. Not a shame at all that a little boy was saved." Janie said looking at him. "Now if you don't having anything else important to say please leave. I will have the pictures to you when I am done." Janie turned around focusing on grabbing one of her camera bags and packing it. Jacob nodded and without another word left. Janie picked up the photos that she had developed from the day at the daycare. She flipped through and smiled as she crossed the one of Jax and Abel again. "I think Teller-Morrow may be the first business to take pictures of." She said to herself. She packed up all the pictures she had of Abel. She wasn't going to make anyone pay for any of the pictures. She just wanted them to have the memories.

Jax sat on table outside of the clubhouse smoking a cigarette when the black SUV he recognized from the daycare pulled in the parking lot. He took a deep breath when Janie exited the car. Looking her over he decided he liked her in jeans and tank top. She had her hair pulled up in a sloppy bun and big sunglasses covering her eyes. He got off the table and met her halfway in the parking lot. "Well you were the last person I was ever expecting to see." He said tilting his head and giving her a smile. "I am here on business." Janie laughed. Jax realized he loved the sound as it hit his ears. "Oh really what kind of business is that?" He inquired. "Well first off I wanted to give you these. I think they turned out really good." Janie stated handing Jax an envelope. Jax opened it up and flipped through them. The photos were spectacular. He really liked the one of him and Abel. "And the other is that I am taking pictures of all the local companies for the city. They are making an information type book to help with tourist." Janie explained. "I am gonna take several snapshots of just the office and the shop. I will decide what I like best and send them in." Jax nodded. "Yeah we got a letter from the great Mr. Hale's party explaining. I didn't know they had chosen you to do the job." Janie blushed. "Well I don't think they had very many choices." She stated. She saw her sister's Mercedes pull in and rolled her eyes. Cecilia got out of her and made a beeline her Janie and Jax. "Well hello sister. What brings you here?" Cecilia asked giving Janie the stink eye. Janie had already pulled her camera out and lifted it. "Working…you?" Janie asked. Cecilia smiled and kissed Jax on the mouth. "Came to see my honey." She said continuing to kiss Jax. Jax stopped her. "Darling we have time for that later. Your sister is taking pictures of that." He said keeping Cecilia at his side. "Well Janie take as many pictures as needed. Just come in the clubhouse when you're done. If you don't mind I would like to look at the pictures before you leave." Jax stated as he and Cecilia walked towards the clubhouse. Janie nodded. "I didn't know they were back together." She said to herself and she started snapping pictures of the parking lot around her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Hey guys sorry for a late update. I moved and just got my internet back. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter. Please review and you guys are awesome!**

**Chapter 4**

Janie swallowed the lump that had been growing in her throat since she started snapping pictures of Teller-Morrow. She really didn't want to go into the clubhouse. She didn't want to see Cecilia with Jax. She wished that she had now saved the shop for her last stop. "Oh come on…just go so you can leave." She muttered to herself and walked in. Jax and Cecilia were sitting at the counter having beers. "Oh look its Saint Janie." Cecilia said obviously drunk or high. Janie didn't know which. Her sister's habits changed every time she saw her. Ignoring her Janie handed the camera to Jax. "This was my first stop, so there is no other photos on there." She said. Jax nodded as he looked through the camera. He could see that she took pictures from all different angles. "I really liked the picture of the sign I took, oh and the one from the road. I think those will be the ones I send off to be printed." Janie said letting him know her opinion. Jax nodded. "I agree with you. You are really good." He said handing her back the camera. "Thank you. Well I better be going. Lots more to do." She said and started walking to the door. She stopped halfway. "Do you know if Mrs. O'Laney ever found out why the fire started at the daycare?" She felt bad that she hadn't stopped to see her, but she had secluded herself. "It was arson." Jax said. Janie mouth gaped open and her face turned white. Who would want to hurt Mrs. O'Laney and all of those children? "Janie! Are you ok?" Jax said coming to her side and leading her to the bar to have a seat. "Oh poor Janie…so attached to that daycare. It's not like anyone got hurt and Mrs. O'Laney is already building a new one."Cecilia piped in coming up next to Janie and Jax.

Janie's face turned red. "Shut the fuck up Cecilia!" Cecilia took a step back appalled at the reaction from her sister. Janie was the good one. She was always the one their parents gushed about and was proud of. "You do realize that if it wasn't for Jax and me that those kids would have been dead! No you don't because all you care about is yourself! If you want people to give you good attention then stop drawing the bad!" Jax stood back at hearing Janie yell at Cecilia. "You do know my son was at the daycare when that fire happened and that he could have died right?" Jax asked Cecilia with his jaw clenched. The only reason he was back with her was to get her parents knickers in a wad. They thought they were all high and mighty. "I..I..I didn't mean it like that."Cecilia trying to get out of what she said. Jax pointed to the door. "Get out. You are no longer welcomed here." Cecilia was shocked. "Come on baby! Please you know I didn't mean it." She said walking towards Jax. "You haven't changed a bit since you were 16. The only difference this time is instead of you trying to piss off your parents, it's me trying to piss off your parents. Have a good life Cecilia." Jax said turning around getting Janie back on a bar stool. "No I really do have a lot more pictures to take today. I just thought you would want the pictures I took of Abel." Janie said grabbing her camera and bag. "Di…did the fire have anything to do with you?" She asked looking at Jax. Jax looked away. "I can't really answer that." Janie nodded. "I hope not Jax. You have a beautiful little boy. You need to think about him." She said walked out the door. Jax just stood shocked by her observance without judging him.

Jax sat at the bar in total shock. Janie had left an hour before. He should of told Janie no that the fire had nothing to do with him or the club, but when she asked he found that he couldn't lie to her. The lies fell so easily with everyone else…why not her. Clay came out of the church room. "Darby and his crew have appeared once again. Come on!" Jax and other patched members followed Clay out. Jax didn't tell Janie anything. They already know who did the arson. They were already dealing with it. Darby and his crew would be dead.

Janie had taken pictures of three other businesses after Teller-Morrow. She was ready for a break but had set a goal to get four done before taking a break. She walked up to Darby's wood furniture store. It wasn't exactly a place that she wanted to be in. She really didn't like Darby or anything that he stood for. She wanted to get this done as quickly as possible. "Well hello honey…want to put that camera to good use?" A white male with tattoos all over him asked her as she stepped through the door. "Um no thank you…pretty sure if I took pictures of what you wanted my camera would break." Janie told him looking past him. "I need to speak to Mr. Darby." The man rolled his eyes and went to the back and emerged with Darby. Janie explained why she was there. "I would appreciate it if your employees didn't hit on me. It's doesn't exactly make me want to I don't know put this place in the best light." Janie said standing her ground. Darby just raised his eyebrows at her. 'I really should have taken a break because I am probably getting myself into trouble' Janie thought to herself. "Weren't you just at Teller-Morrow?" The man that had hit on her grotesquely asked. "They were my first stop…been gone from there for a while." She explained. "And weren't you the one that saved Teller's son?" he asked getting closer to her. Janie started backing up. "I am…I am right to assume that it was you that started it?" She questioned. "I think it's time to shut office for the day." Darby said. The next thing Janie knew was that the room went dark around her as she was hit hard on the back of the head.

The Son's of Anarchy showed up at Darby's Furniture Store. "We must of just missed them. There is still dust flying in the air by the back gate." Happy said running around to the front. "FUCK!" Jax yelled. "Calm down. They can't be too far." Clay said. "Hey guys come here…They left a note for us on the door." Juice said by the front door. They all surround Juice. On the door was an envelope that read SOA.

_**Boys, I see that you have arrived to find my store closed. Did you not think I didn't know you were coming? Well I did. I know you going to follow. To make sure that you don't kill me on site I have a little insurance. The woman that saved Abel...Jax knows her…In fact we have seen him looking at her…well we have her. Try to kill us and she's dead.**_

_**Darby**_

"Isn't that your old lady's little sister?" Happy asked looking at Jax. Jax shook his head. "Cecilia was just a way to piss off their parents. I checked on Janie a few times…well I tried to after she got out of the hospital. She holed herself up. She was at shop this morning taking pictures for Hale for that damn information book." Jax explained. "What are your thoughts on this girl? You think she will be ok?" Clay asked. They needed to pull intel. Jax nodded. "Grew up Charming her whole life. Left for school. I think that changed her someway…seems like she handles her own." Jax said. He could see that in her this morning when she went off on Cecilia. She was a good person. It finally hit Jax; he liked Janie because all of her reasons were pure. Whether it was right or wrong in the eyes of the law she went with what her moral compass told her. She would be ok. "Well it's time to play let's find Darby…dumbass shouldn't be too hard to find." Juice said as they all walked back to their bikes. "Yeah but what your forgetting is that we always seem to miss him at the last minute…so it's harder that what it seems."Chibbs said climbing on his bike. "Let's just go before Darby's crew takes other interests in her other than life insurance." Jax said. They sped back to the clubhouse.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you everyone for the reviews. They are much welcomed. I do not own SOA. Please let me know what you think. Thank you again!**

**Chapter 5**

Jax and the majority of the sons surrounded Juice at the laptop on the bar. "I can't find anything. No recent properties. Nothing we haven't checked out before. He's got to be working with someone." Juice said. He kept plugging things into the computer and kept coming up with nothing. Jax punched the bar top with his fist. "We have to find her. She is an innocent bystander." He said with anguish in his voice. The other sons around him nodded in agreement. The prospect pulled beers for everyone. Jax was leaning on the counter now with his head in his hands. Unexpectedly his phone started ringing. "Hello?" Jax answered the phone. "Jax…its Janie…I am scared…I don't know where I am but they set the fire to the daycare." Janie's hushed tone met his ears. "What can you see around you?" Jax asked her hoping any little sign would give their spot away. "I don't know they windows are boarded shut. They have me locked in a room." Janie answered. She was whispering like at any moment someone would walk in on her. "Do they have you tied up?" He asked. He heard Janie take in a deep breath. "No but they just locked me in this room. There is a mattress in here and that's all." She answered. "How do you have a phone?" Jax asked it dawning on him that she was calling him. Janie chuckled. "It was just Darby and his I guess number one that grabbed me. I was in the back of a van. I slipped my phone from my pocket to down my pants. Darby didn't pat me down. My head hurts." Jax smiled. He knew that she was smart. "Jax I gotta go…they are coming…but you need to find me." Janie said. The phone disconnected and Jax looked at the other sons. "Look for any properties in the area they are condemned or look condemned. Best detail she could give me was boarded up windows." Jax said. Juice started pulling up records on his phone. "I will do the best I can." He said. Jax's jaw went tight. "Do better than your best. There can't be that many in Charming. Look more towards the outskirts of town or in the center. Darby is either right in the center of town or on the outskirts." Jax growled and Juice went to work.

Darby walked into the room that they had Janie in. She only had the bed. They had intended on taking someone and had cleaned the room before taking anything that could be used as a weapon against them. "Are you finding your room comfortable?" Darby asked. "You need to let me go. Other than being in the right place at the right time saving Abel I have nothing to do with SAMCRO." Janie said staring Darby in the eyes. She wasn't going to show him any sign of weakness. She was pretty sure that she had a concussion. "Ah but see sugar. That's where you are wrong. You may not have anything to do with SAMCRO right now but since you saved sweet little JAx Jr, Jax has a special place in his heart for you. You don't know this but Jax tried contacting you while you secluded yourself. That alone means you mean something to them." Darby explained to her. Janie was in shock. In the time that she had secluded herself she shut off her phone, disconnected her doorbell, and had refused to answer anyone that knocked. "That's not true. Jax was dating my sister." Janie told Darby refusing to believe him. "Whether you believe me or not is not the point….I need you to call Jax. Tell him to meet us at the Charming Park. He is to bring us $300,000 grand and guarantee that we get to leave with not a scratch on us. They do that then you stay unharmed. They refuse and let's just say Whistler has burning desire for you…" Darby explained. He handed Janie a phone.

"Ok so we have 6 properties. 3 on the inside of town, those aren't condemned though. A contracting company called Bitsy contracting stopped work and boarded them up. Then there are 3 on the outskirts of town." Juice said pointing to the map he had set up with pins stating the locations of the six houses. Jax nodded. "If Janie gets a chance to call again we could ask her what she hears outside of the room. If she hears a lot of traffic then that's the center of town. The properties on the outside of town have very little traffic." Juice continued. "Look up any information you can find on Bitsy Contracting. Need to know if the owner is close by or if it's a hidden owner like you know Darby or something." Jax said and walked away. He lit up a cigarette. His phone rang again. "Janie?" He asked. "Jax…they want you to meet them at Charming Park with $300,000 and assurance that they won't die." Janie stated. He could tell she was scared. "If you do this they say I will be left unharmed." Janie finished their demands. "We will get it…can you hear a bunch of cars driving by?" He asked agreeing to their commands. "Yes." Janie said before Jax could ask another question he heard the phone being yanked away from Janie. "No asking her questions. Meet us at the park at 6pm. Not a minute later or your girlfriend has a fun game of…well you will see the details afterwards." Whistler hung up the phone. "DAMN'T" Jax yelled. "So what are their demands?" Clay asked. "They want $300 grand and assurance they will leave unharmed or they rape and kill Janie." Jax said turning red in the face. They didn't have money like that at the moment. How were they going to find it? "We don't have that kind of cash bro. I know we are all about protecting Charming, but we have never used any of our funds to save a citizen of Charming. Why is this one so special?" Bobby asked not trying to be an asshole, but trying to fully understand where Jax's head was. "She without any hesitation jumped into a fire to save children when everyone else backed away. Spotted my son before me and jumped right back in to save him. I figure we kind of owe it to her." Jax said. "NOW that we have gotten through the details of why we are saving her, we have two choices. We can either come up with $300 grand or we can find these pieces of shit and kill them." Jax said. The whole group yelled "KILL". "Janie said she could hear a lot of traffic. So that alone lets us know that they are in the center of town. That at the meeting place they chose was Charming Park. My guess it's going to be the house closest to the park. They are trying to show off their smarts. They won't bring Janie to the meet with them." Jax said pointing to the house on the map that was across the street from the park. "Do you think that we need to come up with a backup plan in case we don't have the right house? Darby is stupid but lately he's been one step ahead of us." Juice asked. Jax nodded. Juice was making good sense. "Yeah we should probably be prepared. Even if it isn't today, Darby is going to die." Jax said and walked out the door. He knew that there was really only one place to go.

"They agreed." Darby said looking at Whistler. "You don't think they are bluffing?" Whistler asked staring at Janie. He really wanted a piece of her pie. "Nah I don't know. They always stuck to any other deal they made with us." He said looking around the room. "You tried to kill Jax's son. Do you really think that something like that is going to be so easily forgiven?" Janie asked glaring at Darby. "You know maybe...we should play half of the game with you…the rape part of the game. Your place is a prisoner and prisoners keep their mouths shut!" Darby said grabbing a handful of Janie's hair and pulling her head back sharply. "Play whatever fucking game you want. When I walk out of here it will be with your dead bodies lying on the ground." Janie said looking Darby right in the eye. "You don't scare me little girl…come on Whistler. Let's go watch the park." He said and they left the room. Janie broke down on the mattress crying, memories flooding her brain.

'"_Come on Janie…It will be fun. Let's go to the frat party." Her friend Amber was saying. They both decided not to go into a sorority but thought a frat party would be fun. "No I don't really want to go tonight. I still have all this have to get done." Janie said gesturing to the pile of books that meant a lot of homework. "Oh we can just go for like an hour. You can take your camera and I don't know document the first part of sophomore year!" Amber said excitedly. Janie had gotten lucky with her being her roommate. Other than going to a few parties throughout the year Amber was just as dedicated to school as Janie was. "Ok…we will go to this party tonight. We only stay for 2 hours max." Janie said. Amber squealed. "Yes! Thank you Janie!" What Janie didn't realize was that this was going to be the worst night of their lives. _

_The frat boys that had invited them did not have good intentions. Amber and Janie had been the only girls invited. The five frat boys that had invited them were all mentally sick. After raping and beating both girls, they tortured them. Janie had taken it all in stride fighting them every step of the way. Amber had received far worse as the guys favored her. Janie watched her friend take her last breath. At the moment that happened something broke in Janie. She became disconnected. With a newly found strength she fought and screamed. When the cops showed up there were only 3 men left to arrest, they found Janie in a room with two men dead around her and lamp drenched in blood in her hands.' _

Janie hadn't realized that she was sobbing again. She would get of this wherever she was. Every time something happened to her she secluded herself. She would do it after this too…just like she did after she saved Abel. She doesn't exactly know why she does it. It could be because her therapist told her that she needed time alone afterwards to deal with things. Her parents only found out what had happened because they had to come down and sign her into a facility. She was in shock afterwards. "I will not let that happen to me again." Janie said and started searching the room for anything that she could use.

Juice was looking at the computer trying to figure out who the house belonged to. They could find out if there was some under the table renting going on. When he wasn't finding anything he decided to search about Janie. "Does anyone know where Jax is?" He asked. Chibbs shook his head. "I think he's working on finding out a way to get some money. Why? What'd you find land?" Chibbs asked. Juice turned the laptop towards him. "Holy shite Juicy! Our lady love may have a chance yet." Chibbs whispered staring at the screen.

**Janie Briggs not charged for murders!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter kept picking at me…I hope you guys enjoy it. I haven't stopped thinking about it since I posted the other chapter. As always I don't own SOA. I appreciate the reviews. Please keep them coming (They also helped encourage a quick update)**

**Chapter 6**

Jax looked at the one and only mansion that stood before him. He couldn't believe that he was getting ready to do this. Going to Janie's parents and asking for help was like a sign that the world was ending. He didn't really have a choice. They were the only people that he knew of that would have the cash Darby was demanding on hand. He swallowed and knocked on the door. A woman of Spanish decent answered the door. "I need to speak to Mr. and Briggs." Jax told her. She nodded her head and invited him into the foyer. She left and returned shortly motioning for him to follow her. Jax followed her to the back of the house and out a pair of French doors. Marie and Howard sat at the table looking disapprovingly at Jax. "Is there a reason for this surprise visit?" Howard asked getting straight to the point. Jax nodded. "Can I have a seat?" He asked. Howard sighed then nodded. "I am here because Janie has been kidnapped. The kidnappers contacted the club. The men who kidnapped her are Darby and Whistler." Marie took a sharp intake of breath. Howard looked down at feet muttering curses. "We are looking for their location to see if we can't get Janie out beforehand, but they want $300 grand or they are threatening to inhumane things and kill her." Jax laid it all out the line. Marie sobbed in her hands and Jax heard her say "No not again!" Marie stood up. "HOWARD I understand that you don't like him but please give him the money. Janie can't go through that again. I don't want to see Jasmine!" She yelled and ran inside. Jax's eyebrows raised.

Howard looked at Jax. "I can get you the money. Hopefully you won't need it like you said. I do appreciate you coming to us." Howard said laying his head in his hands. "Has something like this happened to Janie before?" Jax asked curious of Marie's statement. "It all started when Janie was younger. Cecilia wasn't always the best big sister…I am sure you have witnessed it yourself. She used to do a lot worse to Janie. When Janie was 5 she pushed Cecilia through a window. This was of course after Cecilia had placed Janie in a closet and tortured her for hours. That's when we first met Jasmine." Howard looked away as if it was hard to continue his story. "Jasmine? Who's' Jasmine?" Jax asked. "Janie has a split personality. Jasmine is her other half per say. She only comes out to protect Janie and it's after Janie shuts down in horrible situations. The first time she appeared was when she was 5. Then other times when we didn't keep a close eye on Cecilia to make sure she was treating Janie properly. The last time was when Janie was in college. She and a friend were beat, tortured, raped and the friend murdered before Janie. Jasmine came out and killed two of the five men with the first thing she could get her hands on…a lamp." Howard explained. He looked up at Jax's shocked expression. "Is she on medication?" Howards nodded. "She's supposed to be but we never encouraged her to take it. Janie is a good girl…very fragile. Jasmine only comes out to protect her. She may be murderous but she has good intentions like Janie's safety. Every once in a while she comes out and you can see it. Actions are different. Janie uses words she doesn't use, but she remembers those times. When Janie blacks out…that's Jasmine coming out. Janie doesn't remember the dark times. She doesn't remember the murders." Howards explained. Jax sat there stunned. "Is this why she secluded herself after the fire?" he asked after a moment. "Most likely, but her therapist always suggest that she does that. I am not sure why. Janie knows Jasmine is there…I think she secludes herself because right after something big happens Jasmine helps her adjust and comes out more." Jax thought over this. "You mean like they have conversations..." Jax started. "Yes it looks more like Janie is going crazy…I guess technically it is write she is mentally insane by medical terms." Howards explained. Jax's phone started ringing he silenced it. At the phone ringing Howard stood up. "I will go get you the money." And went in the house.

Jax left the Briggs' home feeling very overwhelmed and confused. How could Janie have a mental disability or whatever the words were and no one see it? Janie always seemed very polite. He would never have guessed that she had murdered someone or that she had another personality living in her brain. He pulled up to the clubhouse. "Hey Jackie Boy. We got some new for you."Chibbs said approaching him as he got off his bike and headed across the parking lot. "Is it about Janie?" Jax asked. "Yeah, Juicy and I found a pretty interesting article about her." Chibbs informed him. Jax nodded. "Yeah I just got the family history from her father". He tossed the suitcase of money on the bar. "Janie has a split personality." Jax explained. "No shit...so she really doesn't remember offing two guys with a lamp?" Juice asked joining the conversation. Jax nodded. "Not a thing. Let's just hope that Darby doesn't make Jasmine come out…I need a beer" It was every day that you find out the woman you want more than friendship with actually has two people in her head.

Janie had searched the whole room and was coming up with nothing weapon wise. The way Whistler looked at her she figured he was going to try to do something. She had stopped crying a while ago. She was going to get out of this alive. '_You know if you just let me come out…we could be out of here the next time that door opens…you won't get hurt'_ Jasmine's voice spoke in Janie's head. Janie shook her head. "I don't want that. I always forget everything and someone gets hurt." Janie answered her. She started pacing the room. '_Come on Janie. It's better for a bad person to get hurt than us. I could kill them... .'_ Jasmines voice taunted. "NO I don't want that…don't…please don't" Janie half yelled. She lowered her voice at the end. She didn't want Darby and Whistler to come in and find out that she was crazy. '_Well if they do anything…anything at all I am coming out.'_ Jasmine said. Janie nodded. "I know." And went and lay on the bed. Jasmine always wanted to come out when she felt Janie was in danger. Janie knew this situation could get pretty bad. She already knew Jasmine would end up coming out.

The door opened allowing Darby and Whistler to enter the room. Janie sat on the bed. She had just checked her phone. It was only 5. Why would they be coming in? Darby smirked at Whistler. "Who were you talking to?" Darby asked Janie looking at her while they cornered her. "I wasn't talking to anyone." Janie said pushing herself all the way into the corner. "We heard you don't lie. Do you have a phone on you?" Whistler asked. Janie shook her head. "All my stuff is back at your shop." She stated. She wasn't giving them what they wanted. Whistler smacked her. "We heard you talking to someone!" He yelled in her face. Both men had her corned. Janie stood up and grabbed Darby's keys out of his hand before either man could react. "SHE WAS TALKING TO ME!" Jasmine yelled. She punched Whistler in the stomach causing him to double over in pain. She placed two of Darby's keys in between her pointer and middle and ring finger and pinky. She punched him square in the eye and didn't flinch as blood squirted everywhere. "YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKING BITCH! I CAN'T SEE!" Darby yelled. Jasmine laughed. "THAT'S THE POINT ASSWHOLE!" She removed the keys from her fingers and found the sharpest one and jammed it first into Whistler's right ear then his left. Now both men were screaming. Jasmine stood smiling at her handy work. She pushed Darby down and found his gun in the back of his pants. She fired off two shots in Whistler's head and then another two in Darby's head. "Hmmm….You shouldn't have hurt Janie…Now where are you cigs?" She asked searching Whistler. She found the cigs and left room and found the front door. She was outside smoking on the front porch when all of SAMCRO pulled up.

Even though it was only 5:15pm the guys had decided to drive to the park. They were on the other sides of it parking when they saw the siren of the police cars. They were approaching a house on the other side. "That's the house we think Darby and Whistler are in." Juice said pointing. They drove to the house. Jax was shocked to see Janie sitting on the porch. "Janie is that you?" Jax asked. "Fuck no this isn't Janie…you think she smokes?" Jax smiled. "You must be Jasmine?" He asked raising his eyebrows in amusement. "I sure as hell am. You won't see Janie until this bullshit is over. Mother fuckers weren't going to comply. They were going to hurt her. I saw the way Whistler was looking at Janie…like she was a piece of pie laid out just for him. Nope I wouldn't let anything like that happen to Janie." Jax smiled. Jasmine's southern accent surprised him. "Now you...you don't want to know the thoughts she's had about you…although looking at you I would have to agree…" Jasmine said smiling seductively at Jax. Jax actually blushed at her comment. "Now don't tell her I said that, she's really shy and well she doesn't like to rush." Jasmine said smiling at him. "You know if you date her…I could come out every once in a while…show you some fun too." Jax's face turned red. "Would that technically be a threesome?" Juice asked Jasmine started laughing. "Aw honey aren't you cute…I would fuck you too!" Juice started stuttering. "I see why Janie hides after anything. You are very…blunt." Jax said smiling at her. Jasmine shrugged her shoulders. "Call Janie's parents, looks like we are getting ready to go to jail." The police came out and Jasmine had been correct, she was placed in cuffs. Jax picked up the phone and called Howard. He could hear the police questioning Jasmine. "Your name is Janie Briggs." The officer stated. Jasmine shook her head. "You're wrong…my name is Jasmine Buford." Jax chuckled. This should be a fun night.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I have actually been writing this chapter on and off since the week after the last update. I have been crazy busy with school and planning my wedding. BTW I got married! As always I don't own SOA, thank you for all the reviews and please review!**

**Chapter 7**

"Now we know you are Janie Briggs. You need to tell us what happened or you will be charged with a double homicide." Roosevelt leaned on the table in the middle of the table in the interrogation room. "Physically speaking you are correct…but mentally you are wrong darling. My name is Jasmine Buford. Janie didn't kill those men. I did out of self defense. I did it to protect Janie." Jasmine said laying her head on the table. "Can I have a smoke? Ya'll are keeping me in this room for no reason and it's terribly boring." She continued. Roosevelt shook his head. "This is a smoke free zone." He walked out of the room and was met by Wayne Unser who Jax had called up there hoping he could talk some sense into Roosevelt. "Jax says he needs to speak to you. You need to talk to him or else your little interview in there is going to last for hours." Wayne had informed him. Roosevelt nodded is head and waved him on. They had already been interrogating Janie Briggs for three hours. Roosevelt walked out into the lobby of the police department where Jax was waiting.

"What can I help you with Mr. Teller?" Roosevelt approached him. Jax handed him a file. "This is Janie Briggs' psychological file. I got it from her parents." Roosevelt opened it up and flipped through it. Janie had been seeing a shrink since she was five years old. "So that's really not Janie I have sitting back there?" He asked Jax. Jax smiled and shook her head. "That would be her other personality Jasmine. She only comes out when Janie is in danger. I spoke to Janie's parents. Janie won't come back until all of this is over. If you go look at Darby's video surveillance you will see how Darby and Whistler kidnapped her." Jax informed him. "I will be waiting for when you release her." Roosevelt continued reading the file. His facial expressions changed several times. An officer walked up and whispered in Roosevelt's ear. They walked away heading back into the interrogation room.

Jasmine looked up when Roosevelt walked back in. "I know this is a smoke-free zone as you said. I won't run away…can I please be taken outside to smoke?" She questioned him. Roosevelt shook his head at her. "How did you know that these two men were planning on doing something to Janie?" He asked taking a seat across from her. "Hell the one…I think he was called Whistler had already been looking at her since the time they kidnapped her. Right before I came he had already it her. I mean you see the gash on the cheek right? We didn't do this to ourselves." Jasmine explained. She was getting frustrated. She knew Janie wouldn't be any help to them. She needed to get this over with and get back to their place so that she and Janie could sort everything out. "Why doesn't Janie come out now? You aren't in danger. The bad part is over." Roosevelt said. "If Janie came out right now and saw she was cuffed to a table she would freak, and start asking me all kinds of questions. It' better that I argue with her alone…or shall I say she argue with me alone? This personality thing is funny sometimes." As Jasmine was talking she had gestured to her hands that were cuffed to the table. Roosevelt nodded and leaned over and released from the cuffs. "You need to stay in town, but from your file and the evidence collected it was self defense." He said standing up.

Jasmine walked into the lobby of police department to find Jax. "Why isn't this a surprise? You got a smoke?" She asked as Jax stood up. "Yes mam." He said walking out the door and handing her own. "So why aren't Marie and Harold here? Could they not take it this time?" Jasmine asked taking a long drag. "Harold was here for a while. Left your file with me and said Marie was really upset." Jax explained. Jasmine nodded. "Of course, it freaks her out to see me come out. I am not their daughter." She took another drag. "So where I am taking you?" Jax asked looking at his bike. Jasmine smiled. "I would love to say out for a drink and shag but I need you to take me to the apartment. It's time for Janie to come back. The worst part is over." Jasmine explained. Jax laughed at her statement and led her to his bike.

Jasmine led Jax upstairs to Janie's apartment. They walked in and Jax took in the apartment. There were photos everywhere. There photos of random inanimate objects that just took his breath away. Janie was a better photographer than he thought. "You know she paints too? She doesn't show a lot of people. In fat you see that photo over there?" Jasmine said pointing to a self portrait of Janie. It was in black and white. Jax couldn't help but think about how good she looked in it. "I will take it as a yes. That's a painting not a photo." Jasmine said. She crossed her hands over her chest and smiled proudly. "You really are out to just protect her?" Jax asked. Jasmine nodded. "Yep. Don't get me wrong Janie can speak for herself and stand up but she lacks intimidation." Jax smiled. Jasmine did have a soft side. "I am going to lay down. Come tomorrow morning and check on Janie k?" She kissed Jax on the cheek and walked out of the room.

Janie awoke the next morning drowsy and confused. Why was she waking up in her bed? The last thing she remembered was being in that god awful of a room with Darby and Whistler. She ran her fingers through her hair and felt dirty. "Ah crap! Jasmine what happened?" She asked. "Good morning sunshine! You are home. That's what happened." Jasmine answered. If anyone had been there at the moment they would have seen two voices coming from one body. "No you know what I am talking about. I remember where I was last you know." Janie said cocking her head to the left. "I killed them. They hit you and were getting ready to do some horrible things. I knew they wouldn't keep their promise." Jasmine said. A knock at the door interrupted the feud between them. "Who could that be?" Janie asked softly padding across the floor to the front door. She was shocked to see Jax. "Why is he here?" Janie asked. "I invited him. Open the door." Jasmine answered. Janie shook her head. "I don't want him to see me/us like this." Jax knocked again. "Well he's already seen it." Jasmine said and opened the door against Janie's wishes. "Hi Jax." Jasmine said allowing him to enter. "Jasmine! Really? What about what I want?" Janie asked. Jax was shocked that he could definitely tell the difference between the two women that inhabited Janie. "Well good morning darling! Jasmine told me you would be back today." Jax smiled his charming smile at Janie. She blushed. "I am going to take a shower." and fled the room. Jax was shook his head and mad himself at home on the couch.

Janie was walking back and forth in her bathroom. She couldn't believe that he was here. No one ever saw her go through the unraveling after a Jasmine mess. "Girl chill! He doesn't think you are crazy and I am pretty sure that he still wants you. In fact…I think that if you guys date and become serious that I will eventually disappear." Jasmine spit out. Janie stopped and walking and her face opened in shock. "I…I…I…I don't..." She didn't know what to think. Jasmine had always been around. She wasn't sure what to think if she left. "Aw Janie don't worry about it. It just means that Jax can protect you." Jasmine said. Janie nodded like she was nodding to someone else and stepped in the shower.

Jax sat on Janie's couch. He kept thinking to himself that maybe he was getting into deep with Janie. With his life it could be more than she could bear with her psychological problems. He could hear her and Jasmine talking in the bathroom right now. He bit his lip. He came here and saw that she was ok like Jasmine had asked. He heard her walk out of the bathroom as her voice changed from hers to Jasmine's. They were bickering about the incident with the nords. Janie walked in shaking her head while removing her towel from her head. "Sorry you have to hear all of this." She gestured with one hand in the air. Jax couldn't help but smile at her. All his thoughts and insecurities of her being able to handle his world disappeared. "You know darling its ok. Jasmine isn't that bad." Jax said standing up. He saw a look of disappointment fall on Janie's face. _"Great…now he likes Jasmine and she's not supposed to truly exist'_ Janie thought to herself. Jax surprised when he walked and cupped her face in his hand. He leaned down and kissed her gingerly. Janie kissed him back. She could hear Jasmine woohooing in her head. They pulled away from each other. "Um…" Janie started to stay but Jax put his finger to the lips and lead her down the hallway to her bedroom.


End file.
